Ayam Aghoul
Ayam Aghoul is an undead sorcerer and antagonist from the Aladdin Television Series. He is most notorious for being a member of the Sorcerer's Society in the Disney vs Marvel Villains War, though he has a secondary role in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Long before Jafar or the Sultan he served were even born, a different Sultan ruled over Agrabah, father to ten princesses. When bored or in need of a laugh, the Sultan called in his court magician--Ayam Aghoul, to use his elementary skills in sorcery to entertain him. Unknwn to the Sultan, however, Aghoul was quite the lecher, and more often than not, would spend the night with any one of the Sultan's daughters. When the Sultan found out, Aghoul became a wanted criminal. After a nightlong chase with the Agrabah guard, Aghoul was captured, and ultimately executed (much to the sorrow of all ten princesses), his soul descending to the River Styx. Fearing his fate and not at all ready to die, Aghoul devised an escape plan. It was his lucky day--his only obstacle was some tentacle guy wielding a scythe he clearly had no idea had to use. Meanwhile, in Camelot, a travelling circus found a baby abandoned in the woods. The circus folk named her Mim and raised her as one of their own. By age three, they found that whoever her parents were, they were apparently wizards, as she showed a great aptitude for shapeshifting. When Mim was only ten, she was brought into the show as the marvelous, transforming spectacle. Soon, Mim was the main attraction. Albeit, she never took her true form on stage. She'd become a myriad of animals and creatures but nobody outside the circus tent truly knew what she looked like. One night drew in a bigger crowd than ever--and Mim, having lost focus for just a second, reverted to her true form. Stunted height, and frankly, very ugly, she was met with jeers and ridiculing laughter by the crowd. Mim, confused and upset, took on the form of a dragon and went on a rampage. Citizens ran in fear as the circus burned to the ground. The king's knights, lead by Sir Ruber, captured the dragon and banished the witch to the wilderness. In the forest, Mim kept herself occupied talking to the voices in her head and challenging anyone ill fated enough to cross her cottage to a Wizard's Duel. Nobody that faced her could match her skill, that is, until the newly revived Ayam Aghoul happened upon her cottage. His time in the Underworld boosted his magic significantly. The two were evenly matched...and Mim liked that. A lot. The two agreed to put their magic skills together as a criminal duo. The 'Magic Bonnie and Clyde' was very famous, and didn't go unnoticed by Mozenrath ... Pre-War: A Dark Meeting in the Land of the Black Sands Prior to the events of the first war, Ayam Aghoul works for Destane, or else known as the Archmage. After Destane's elimination at the hands of Mozenrath, the sorcerer gathers the Archmage's former pupils in the Land of the Black Sands and tells them about Destane's demise. Though, Ayam Aghoul is assure about the achievement of Mozenrath, Xerxes responds, that Mozenrath is clever and powerfull enough to take on the Archmage. Mozenrath then announches that a new society is born, in which they would only rule by themselves, the Sorcerer's Society. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Agrabah Affairs Ayam Aghoul joins Mirage's alliance in Agrabah, anticipating an attack from Skeletor. During the battle, Aghoul faces Skeletor personally, though he is nearly defeated at the battle's beginning once Skeletor creates a vortex. Aghoul responds quickly, blasting away Skeletor with some of his magic. Skeletor, however, uses his sword to decelerate from the attack. Aghoul's next attack actually sends Skeletor flying into some rocks, but the more experienced sorcerer recovers yet again. As Aghoul charges his opponent, Skeletor fires a fully charged blast from his staff, presumably killing Aghoul. The Sorcerer's Society But Aghoul actually fakes his death, teleporting to Peru. He joins Yzma in forming the Sorcerer's Society. The two relocate to China after the Fire Nation seizes Peru. Yet, even here, Ayam is put to the test. Mojo Jojo creates an army of killer monkeys; Ayam must help the newly formed sorcery faction in stopping a simian apocalypse. He proves a lethal combatant, taking down an entire tank with a magical skull. The sorcerers emerge victorious. The Battle of China Yzma's partner and superior, Shan Yu, comes under attack from the forces of Fire Lord Ozai. Aghoul plays a seminal role in the defense of China, destroying Ozai's flagship with his magical skulls. Though Ozai manages to escape the ship's destruction, he dies in combat with Shan Yu, securing victory for the faction. The Second Battle of China Aghoul is far more important in the second Battle of China, against the forces of the Skeleton King and Shendu. Ayam Aghoul begins the battle by wiping out three ghostly vultures summoned by Vlad Plasmius. Another quick spell bests Jack Spicer. Plasmius himself blasts Ayam repeatedly with ectoplasm blasts, leaving the sorcerer in jeopardy. Eventually, Aghoul hits Vlad with one of his magic skulls. He seizes the oppotunity to throw Vlad into a magical portal. Jack Spicer tries to escape, but Aghoul catches him. It's unknown what happens to Spicer. All the same, Ayam celebrates as Shan Yu is crowned king of the world. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Sorcerer's Society Ayam Aghoul is a member of a faction of magicians called the Sorcerer's Society; while not the leader, Ayam Aghoul is perhaps the most competent member of the group. The faction teams up with Maleficent, defending her castle from the forces of the Masters of Evil, led by Baron Zemo. The opposing groups square off, with Ayam Aghoul taking some early victories by stunning the Enchantress and the Executioner with two powerful magical skulls. Aghoul faces a somewhat greater challenge in Baron Zemo himself. Just as the Nazi is about to strike Aghoul down with his sword, Ayam throws his spell, killing Zemo with one powerful blast. This attack is so imposing as to force the other members of the Masters of Evil to retreat. The departure of these members leaves Ayam Aghoul the only survivor of the battle, but his survival is short-lived. Maleficent returns; seeing that Aghoul has outlived his usefulness, she casts him out of the Forbidden Mountains to his presumed death. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Sorceror's Society Category:TV Show Villains Category: Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Immortals Category:Hades' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:1994 introductions‏ Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Sorcerer Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Warlock Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains who can fly Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Liches Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mozenrath's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles